Vampire Princess
by yorumiko
Summary: as zero aimed his gun at yuuki, conflicts began to grow in him. questions began to emerge. just who was yuuki? who was she for zero anyway?


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters

* * *

**Author's notes:** _This is the first and may be the last time I will write a fan fiction. I must focus on writing my original stories. But the world has its mysterious ways of manipulating us without us even knowing. It's very funny if you think about it. What I am telling you is, even I do not really expect that this would be the last fan fiction I will make. But I just have a feeling that it will be. My true passion does not linger on fan fiction. I detest plagiarizing other people's works. I truly abhor taking people's ideas and telling the world that it is mine._

_But just for the moment, just for the pleasure of writing my own personal idea of what I want to happen, I decided to write one. I cannot hold back such admiration for Matsuri Hino and her work Vampire Knight. I absolutely respect her ideas and style of writing. So I say good luck Matsuri Hino and may your work grow more popular!_

_The story takes place on chapter 44 of vampire knight. As zero holds his gun and aims it at yuuki that is the setting. Now this story will be on first person POV (point of view) just to inform you. The narrator is zero...please don't get confused._

* * *

"Why won't you move?" I asked her. Those big, brown eyes of hers kept on daunting me. Bloodyrose, my gun, felt heavy. Her eyes....those eyes of hers were tormenting me. "Why won't you move, Yuuki?" my voice was a mere whisper. Just saying her name was getting difficult for me.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't even look at her. My skin began to crawl. I remembered her back then. Back when she was still human. Her smiling face. Her comforting stare. Her gentle warm hands against my skin. That was the Yuuki I remembered.

I opened my eyes again. "Why...won't...you...move?" I asked her again. I gritted my teeth. This vampire in front of me...who was she?

"I will be Zero's ally no matter what happens. I have no intention of breaking my word." She said. She had a straight face on. Her gentle stare was still there.

Her long, brown hair fluttered softly as the cold zephyr passed us by. I still had my gun aimed at her. It really felt heavy. My hand and wrist were giving up. But my mind kept on telling me not to put the gun down. I was telling myself that she was a vampire and not human.

"You can't be serious now, can you?" I forced myself to say. "You are a vampire. You are no ally of mine." It really was difficult saying those awful words to her.

"No matter what happens, Zero, I will be here to protect you."

Why Yuuki? I hated myself at that very moment. She was a vampire! But...she was human when I met her. I was having a war in me. It was conflicting. Yuuki, the vampire princess. Yuuki, the only true friend I had.

My gun was getting heavier and heavier. The conflict in me was getting more and more questioning. Who will I believe? This vampire in front of me? Or the girl in my memories?

I glared at her. It broke my heart when I saw her small mouth curve into a smile. It was no fake smile... It was that smile she used when she comforted me. That hearty smile of hers was making my hand shake. "Vampire! I don't believe you!" I screamed at her.

She dropped Artemis and came towards me. My eyes widened. She held my gun and directed it to her chest. "Will my death suffice for your faith, Zero?" she said those damn words with that infuriating smile of hers.

My heart was pounding with fear. Yuuki, why are you doing this? My hand was trembling so. I pushed her aback. "Get the hell away from me, vampire!" I answered.

This time, I steadied my hand. I shook all fear away from me. The gentle zephyr came again. I could smell her tantalizing scent. The gun was getting heavier. My left hand reached for my right. I shifted all of my strength on both hands now. "Your smell sickens me!"

Her mouth slowly moved and turned into a frown. "I won't give up, Zero!"

"Why? Damn it! Why?"

"Because I'm your friend!" She quickly said. Her tone upped a little, making it sound like a scream.

I was speechless. My left hand slowly slipped to my side. I lowered my head a little.

"I promised you, didn't I, Zero, that I will always be by your side to protect you." she continued. "Zero, I may not be the Yuuki you used to know, but believe me when I say that I am your ally."

I shook my head. The conflict in me wouldn't just go. Yuuki, the vampire princess and Yuuki, the girl in my memories... I was coming to a conclusion. Even if you changed her...

I raised my head up. I tapered my eyes a little. I knew I had a heartbroken face on. "You are still the Yuuki I know." I turned my gun's safety mode on. The weight was getting unbearable. "Even if you change your form..." I looked at her. I stared at her sincere eyes. "Human or not, Yuuki is still the Yuuki I know." My right hand slowly slipped to its side. The conflict in me finally subsided because it was the truth. Yuuki was and still is the only woman I will love.

**END**

* * *

_I hope you liked this short fan fiction that I have made. It may be my last fan fiction._


End file.
